icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleveland Barons (1937-1973)
The Cleveland Barons were a minor league professional ice hockey team in the American Hockey League. They played in Cleveland, Ohio, USA at the Cleveland Arena. The most successful team in AHL history, the original incarnation of the Barons played in the AHL from 1937 to 1973. In that time they won ten division titles and nine Calder Cups, which although the team has been defunct for over three decades both remain unsurpassed AHL records. History The team traces its roots back to the 1929–30 season of the International Hockey League, as the "Cleveland Indians." The Indians played for five seasons, until being renamed the Cleveland Falcons for the 1934–35 season. The Falcons played for three more years, when they became the Barons in 1937–38. For many years, the team was owned by Al Sutphin, who was also an owner of the Braden-Sutphin Ink Company in Cleveland. Sutphin, a true sportsman, was known to often pay better salaries than NHL teams at the time ('30s and '40s), and some players preferred to remain in "minor league" Cleveland instead of playing in the "major" NHL. Sutphin built the Cleveland Arena, at the time one of the largest and most beautiful hockey facilities in North America. It was rumored that the dormant Montreal Maroons franchise would be transferred to Cleveland but nothing came of it. Sutphin sold the team and arena in 1949. The Barons sought acceptance into the National Hockey League during the early 1950s, but purported financing irregularities caused the NHL to turn down the bid. The Barons then challenged the NHL for the right to play for the Stanley Cup, which was also rejected. During the '40s and '50s, the Barons played to standing-room-only audiences. The preeminent star of the franchise was Fred Glover, the team's career leader in goals, assists, points, penalty minutes and seasons, (and second in league history in all those categories). Also notable was Hall of Famer goaltender Johnny Bower, who before he starred in the NHL played brilliantly for the Barons for nine seasons and is the AHL's career shutout leader. The longtime general manager for the franchise was James C. Hendy, a Hall of Fame Builder and the first prominent statistician in the history of the sport. Other notable players included Les Cunningham, a five-time league All-Star for whom the AHL's MVP award is named, Jack Gordon, Norm Beaudin, Bill Needham (the team's career leader in games played), Cal Stearns, Fred Thurier, John Ferguson,Sr. and Les Binkley. When the World Hockey Association's Cleveland Crusaders began play in 1972, the market for the minor-league product vanished almost overnight. The Barons could not compete with the WHA practice of hiring ex-NHL players whose contracts had expired, and consequently lost many fans. In addition, creation of the new "major league" drew much of the established talent away from the AHL. Owner Nick Mileti, who also owned the Crusaders, decided the teams could not co-exist, and moved the Barons mid-season in February, 1973 to Jacksonville, Florida. The Jacksonville Barons played to poor audiences and folded for good the next season, ending the franchise's long and illustrious history. The team was replaced in this market by: * Cleveland Crusaders of the WHA (1972–1976) * A second team called the Cleveland Barons, this time in the NHL (1976–78) * Cleveland Lumberjacks of the IHL (1992–2001) * A third Cleveland Barons AHL team (2001–2006) * Lake Erie Monsters (2007 – present) of the AHL Team records ;Single season :Goals: Lou Trudel, 45, 1945 :Assists: Fred Glover, 69, 1960 :Points: Glover, 107, 1960 ;Career :Career goals: Glover, 410 :Career assists: Glover, 695 :Career points: Glover, 1105 :Career penalty minutes: Glover, 2164 :Career goaltending Wins: Johnny Bower, 284 :Career shutouts: Bower, 38 :Career games: Bill Needham, 981 Season-by-season results * Cleveland Indians 1929–1934 (International Hockey League) * Cleveland Falcons 1934–1936 (International Hockey League) * Cleveland Falcons 1936–1937 (International-American Hockey League) * Cleveland Barons 1937–1940 (International-American Hockey League) * Cleveland Barons 1940–1972 * Cleveland / Jacksonville Barons 1972–1973 * Jacksonville Barons 1973–1974 Regular season Playoffs External links *The Internet Hockey Database - Cleveland Barons (AHL) *The Internet Hockey Database - Cleveland Barons (IAHL) Category:American ice hockey teams Category:American Hockey League team Category:Established in 1937 Category:Disestablished in 1973